The Dark Lords
by Rikki Elric
Summary: Dark Harry! Tom/Harry or Voldemort/Harry Mentions of child abuse. Hated by the dursly's and somewhat suicidal after Sirius's death Harry goes to Voldemort asking him the kill him, he never expected to be turned down, or what happens next. Slight Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Forget everything about the sixth book. I'm skipping that, it's the summer after sixth year, and horcruxes don't exist. This is a Tom/Harry or Voldemort/Harry fanfic (which ever one works….I don't really see the difference.) Okay and also after a rather embarising reading of my story, my friend _corrected_(loudly anounced) the errors I have fixed MOST of them, feel free to tell me if i missed any!

Disclaimer: Do I sound British to you? No? I didn't think so.

The Dark Lords

Gasping in pain Harry rolled over on his bed, if you could even call it that. Ever since Sirius had died the Dursly's had gone back to treating him like shit. They had gone back to never letting him leave the cupboard under the stairs, except for the days that Aunt Petunia was out. That was when he became Vernon and Dudley's play thing. (yes in that way)

The cupboard was more cramped now that he was almost 17 and the injuries he had sustained from Vernon were not helping. It was about 2:30 in the morning, one month into summer. Harry was tired of everything, it was time to go. Sitting up carefully Harry slowly opened the cupboard door. Looking down the hall he prayed the Dursly's would not wake. Uncle Vernon would surely kill him if he found his "slave" had gotten out of his cupboard.

Walking as silently as he could, he reached the back door. Once outside in the garden he reached into the lily's he had planted early that summer. Before he had left school he had shrunk down his belongings. He would not have his stuff locked away from him again. Looking around Harry wandlessly (the ministry can not trace wandless magic) unshruk his firebolt.

Jumping on his broom he flew up into the air, casting a hasty invisibility spell upon himself. Looking down he could clearly see the order of the fricken' flaming chicken's members placed around his "home" to "protect" him. They had no idea who he really was. He had stopped being the "boy-who-lived" a long time ago when he found voldemort the summer after 5th year.

_Flashback_

"_Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed menacingly._

"_Tom" harry replied evenly acting as though the many Death Eater wands pointed at his head were not there._

"_What do you want Potter?" Voldemort had spat at him. "Did the old coot send you here to kill me?" he added tauntingly._

"_No. I came here of my own free will. No one knows where I am." Shock flashed across Voldemort and his followers faces._

"_That was rather stupid of you Harry. For you see. That means I could kill you, and no body would be any the wiser." _

"_I know. That is exactly what I want you to do."_

_End Flashback_

Harry landed with a thump, and started to make his way up the path to Riddle Manor. Tom had refused to kill him that night to the surprise of his Death Eaters and himself. He had taken care of him that summer and helped him get a chance of the life he had always dreamed of.

Opening the door he was greeted by a very happy Negini, after promising to chat later he walked into Tom's office. Without so much as a question of why he was there, Tom rose and walked over to him amd hugged him tightly. Smiling Harry kissed Tom lightly on the lips. Pulling Harry into a deeper kiss Tom slid his hands down Harrys pants and grabed his member, stroking it gently. Gasping, Harry pushed his groin against Toms hand.

"It's great to see you too Tom, but wormtail is going to walk through that door any second now."

Pulling away with a smirk "But I missed you." Tom whined quietly.

"Dark Lords don't whine." Harry said quoting one of Tom's favorite things he said to him.

Suddenly the doors flew open to revile Wormtail "M-my lords the meeting is beginning."

Smiling to himself Harry nodded at him and linking arms with Tom, they made their way towards the awaiting Death Eaters. He was finally where he belonged.

AN: Should I continue this story? Yes? No? Read and Review Please! If I get 15 reviews I'll write a sequel or turn this into a story with chapters. Kay?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I sound British to you? No? I didn't think so.

**AN: Okay, I liked all the reviews, so Imma try to turn this into a chapter story. I hope you like it! P.S. I know this story is unoriginal, but you guys don't care. Right?**

The Dark Lords

Turning to Harry, Tom threw up a complicated glamor. (The death eaters did not know who he really was; all they knew was that he was their lords' lover and his equal. He could control them as well.) Opening the doors, harry and Tom were greeted by the kneeling Death Eaters. They had their heads bowed, their masks in place, they turned to look at Tom as he began to speak.

"Today," Tom began "we welcome new members into our ranks." The silence following this statement was deafening, as Harry's voice broke the silence as he continued Tom's opening speech for him.

"We also have a task for you." The head of the Death Eaters turned to face their younger master. "there is a traitor amoungst your ranks." A murmur rang through the Death Eaters as they looked at each other tiring to determine the spy.

"His Name", Harry continued, "Shall be reveled to you later. Where as the torturing and execution of this man shall take place."The mummers that had stopped once Harry has spoke, Burst into life as he finished speaking.

"Silence." Tom hissed, when the noise did not cease. Tom threw a crutiatous curse into the crowd. The following scream of pain brought the silence upon them. "Bring them in"

A masked Death Eater entered the room followed by Draco Malyfoy, Blaise Zabbini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyll. They had a look of pure terror upon their faces as they knelt down before Tom. Waving his wand the left selves of their robs were rolled up, exposing their their left forearm. Walking slowly tom places him hand lightly upon their arms one by one. With every touch he was reading their innermost thoughts.

"Loyalty," Tom hissed turning to look at the new recruits, his red eyes flashing."is key to survival. Today you will witness what happens to those who turn on me. You shall receive my mark and will answer my call no matter, where you are or what you are doing." At this he turned to Harry. "This is my lover, you shall know his name soon enough." Turning to all of his Death Eaters he addressed them all, "Soon you will ALL know who he is. Once we get rid of the tratior amoungst you. Speaking of which, my love?" he spoke, again turning to look at Harry.

An evil smile appeared upon his face as he waved his hand, where one of the Death Easters was yanked forward. "Severus Snape." Harry said coldly. Gasps were heard has his masked was removed, reveling his terrified face.

"You are a traitor to the dark order. You have been reporting everything you have heard or seen in these meetings to Dumbledore, and for that you shall be branded as a traitor." Gulping Snape opened his mouth to speak but choked as he found his air way was blocked. Harry calmly stood there as Snape struggled to breath,only a humorous look form Tom made him release him from his grasp. Turning to the Death Eaters he let them lose upon Snape, who was struggling to breath. Sitting upon Tom's throne like chair Harry watched as Snape was hit with curse after curse until Tom raised his wand and spoke the deadly words, "Avada kadavra". Smirking Harry stood and walked over to Snapes bloody corpse.

"I believe its time," Harry said his face still angled downward gazing upon the corpse of his once living enemy. "for you to know who I really am." Looking up at the Death Eaters his green eyes flashing dangerously.

**AN Okay I wrote you guys a chapter story! I am working on the next chapter so feel free to give me some ideas! ^-^ I also have a poll for you. I am going to make one of the people also dark which ones?**

**1. Fred&George (they go together!) 2. Ginny 3. Hemione 4. Nevile**

**^-^ poll will end in 2 weeks sooooo ^-^ lemme know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not British…..**

**AN: Quick question, whom should I have for parings besides Tom/Harry?**

**The Dark Lords**

As Harry looked at the surrounding Death Eaters, many gasps of shock were heard. His green eyes were flashing dangerously as they reached the new recruits. Draco took a step back and muttered quietly to himself.

"No way," he whispered, " it can't be."

"My lord," Lucius spoke suddenly turning to face Voldemort, "Is that Potter? What is the meaning of this?"

"Quite Lucius." Tom hissed raising his wand in warning. "Yes, this is Harry Potter. He is my lover. Do any of you have a problem with that?" He inquired dangerously. A chorus of "No's" were heard as Harry walked over to Tom and laid his hand on his chest.

"But why?" Draco asked suddenly, ignoring his fathers warning of not speaking to the dark lords unless spoken to first.

Harry blinked and looked over at him. "Why?" he asked thoughtfully. "Well it might have had something to do with how my _family_ did to make me snap in the first place."

*****************FLASHBACK*****************

(AN: Here's why Harry went to Voldemort, for people who asked)

"BOY!" Harry winced as he heard the loud banging as his Uncle came thundering up the stairs. "Is this true!" he yelled as he bared into the room, in his had he was holding a copy of the muggle news paper. There on the front cover was a picture of Sirius Black staring blackly at him. Underneath the picture, from what he could make out, it was about how he mass murderer that had escaped from prison had been found and killed.

WELL!" Vernon yelled. Tears filling Harrys' eyes he nodded mutely. With a growl Vernon punched Harry in the stomach and threw him down onto the bed. "I will punish you for this! Freak!" he whispered in Harry's ear as he pulled is pants down, yanking off Harry as well.

"I hope you remember how to be a good little slut." He whispered, thrusting into Harry as Harry let out a cry of agony.

*****************END FLASHBACK*****************

The looks of horror upon the Death Eaters faces were identical to the one that had been worn by Tom when he had heard the story.

"Those bastards!" Pansy suddenly exclaimed, "I hope you killed them!"

"No" Harry said and then raised his hand at the outcry that followed that statement. Once it was silent again Harry continued. "No, not yet. They are still my guardians until the 31st next month. The I will get my revenge."

Tom smiled sadly at his young lover. He had such a bad life, and all though he could not change that, he could try and make his life the best it could be now.

(AN: If I'm lucky I'll be getting my own computer soon so I can post more often. Also after June I might not be posting as often. T.T sorry, but I will post whenever I can ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Awwww I love the fact you think I am smart enough to write Harry Potter ^-^

AN: Okay My friends at school asked me to write them an evil Neville fanfic. They kept asking me after I posted the poll for who should be evil. So to humor them I wrote this story and then after they read it I decided I might as well just add it to the story. So This one's for you Becky and Delaney! P.S. I am keeping the poll but I might add a few of them at a time instead. ^-^ P.P.S if this story sounds weird it's because I was writing it at 2:30 in the morning….ehhhhhhh sleep! *glomps pillow*

The Dark Lords

(The Other Savior)

"M-my lord?" Wormtail spoke, his voice quivering as he stepped into Voldemorts private rooms.

What is it _Peter_" Harry asked glaring at the little man.

M-master Potter!" Wormtail jumped and knelt down quickly "I am sorry to disturb you!"

"Now, now Harry, let the _rat_ be. He hasn't done anything wrong…yet." Tom said as he sat up, his arms sliding around Harry's visible torso, pulling his against his also bare chest.

Gulping Wormtail managed to choke out the message that had been given to him for the Dark Lords. "W-we h-have a-a-a n-new r-r-recruit m-my lords." He stammered his head still bent, eyes shut tight in fear of having the dreaded cruciatus curse cast upon him by either of his masters.

Rolling his eyes at his pathetic behavior Harry leaned his head back and looked up at Tom.

We've had a lot of new recruits lately. What would make this one so…. _special _that you needed to disturb us?" Harry asked slowly, breaking eye contact with Tom he turned to glare at Wormtail, wand appearing suddenly n his hand.

Shaking in what could only be pure terror, Wormtail practically sobbed as he tried to speak. Finally he managed to say, amongst the small sobs, "He said he needed to speak with Master Potter sir. He needed to talk to you about which side he's on."

Raising his wand Harry pulled Wormtail across the room to the side of the bed, until he was close enough to touch. (Not that he would want to touch him. I mean Hello! It's called a bath! Take one!) Leaning forward Harry whispered menacingly in Wormtail's ear. "The name Peter. What was his name?"

Shaking Wormtail pulled back from his lord's grasp and spoke shakily. "He said his name was Neville Longbottom my lord." He flinched back and covered his face as Harry stood quickly and waved his wand. Opening his eyes Wormtail blinked and let out a sigh of relief when he realized he would not be punished for interrupting his lords during their "private time". As he turned to leave Harry's voice calling him back made him turn back, only to find Harry pointing his wand right at him.

"Now, although you had a reason to, you still entered a room that has been declared forbidden by not only myself but by Voldemorts as well." He said, pausing for a moment to gaze upon the look of pure terror on Peter's face. Continuing Harry spoke "You know the punishment Peter." Grimacing Wormtail nodded and let out a scream as the curse hit him. After a minute or two Harry released him from the spell.

"You may go." Harry said turning to face his closet to change into some robes before going to meet with Neville. The sound of the doors closing informed of Wormtail's departure. As he finished pulling on his robes he felt Tom's arms rap around him again.

"What are you thinking about love?" Tom questioned in between the biting of his neck. Laughing, Harry Pushed Tom's head away from his neck. He turned to look at him, pulling his robes into place.

"Could it be him Tom?"

"Who?"

"Neville." Harry replied looking at him with confusion plastered on his face.

"Maybe. Only one way to find out." Tom answered as he waved his wand and was suddenly clad in his robes.

Rolling his eyes at Toms refusal to do even the smallest tasked the muggle way, Harry pocketed his wand and exited there room walking towards the room where Neville would be. Pausing only for a second Harry pushed open the doors to reveal Neville.

Leaping up from where he sat Neville stared at Harry. He opened his mouth to speak but found that he could not string together any kind sentence. With a small sad smile Harry spoke softly almost as though he knew why Neville were there. "Neville, what ever you did, you can not change it. I have known you long enough to tell there was always a reason behind everything you do. So what is it that was so bad that you would be willing to give up your life to join the dark order?" As he spoke he had made his way across the room and was sitting down next to Neville, looking at his downcast face.

Blinking quickly Neville tried to prevent the tears that were about to fall. Opening his mouth for the second time Neville managed to speak. As he started talking, the story of how he ended up at the Riddle Manor unraveled.

*****************FLASHBACK*****************

"Gran? I'm going to visit Mom and Dad at St. Mungos. Alright?" Neville called to his grandmother

"What!" She screeched as she rounded the corner that separated the front room from the kitchen. "You most certainly can not!" she yelled "Its time you got over them" she said coldly while she dried her hands off on a towel. "They are as good as muggles! They don't even recognize you! Why should you even waste your time on them?"

A tear rolled down Neville's cheek as he choked out "T-that's not true! They could get better!"

With a snort Gran turned towards the kitchen and spoke harshly "Those two will never be healed and you are a pathetic waste of space. You are just a good for nothing weakling. Why could you have been more like Harry Potter?" The last sentence she had mumbled to herself, but she spoke loud enough for Neville to hear.

Tightening the grip he had upon his wand he raised it and pointed it at his Gran.

"Take. It. Back." he snarled tears pouring down his face.

Laughing, Gran looked at him with pity on her face. "You couldn't even hit me with your best shot." She said her voice dripping with amusement at the emotional pain she was causing her grandson.

"Take it back!" Neville repeated, louder this time.

Shaking her head Gran yet again turned to face the kitchen but then let out a blood curtailing scream and fell to the ground as she was hit with the cruciatus. Rolling over she looked up into her grandson's eyes from where she lay on the ground.

"Well looks like your still weak after all. You couldn't even manage to hold that spell for more then 10 seconds." Laughing airily she tried to get up but found herself in a full body bind, her mouth unable to open.

Taking a hesitant step closer Neville spoke, tears still streaming down his face as he looked down at his once loving Gran.

'What did I ever do wring?" he asked her, "Was I not good enough for you? Why did you always compare me to Harry? HE WENT DARK!" (AN: Idk how he knew) he suddenly screamed, thankful for the silencing spell cast upon the house.

"YOU ALWAYS WANTED ME TO BE HIM! YOU NEVER LOVED ME EXCEPT FOR WHEN I ACTED LIKE HIM!" Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a very low voice that his grandmother could barley hear him.

"You wanted me to be him, well I'm not. I am Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom." He said looking her directly in the eyes and the next words he spoke made her blood run cold.

"And I am going to kill you now."

With a flash of green light that illuminated the house, Neville ended his Grandmothers life.

*****************END FLASHBACK*****************

Neville was full out sobbing at this point as he told Harry how he then gone to visit his parents, where for the 2nd and 3rd time that day he cast the killing curse. He told Harry how then he had debated ending his own life but could not bring himself to do it.

He looked at Harry, he was a complete mess with his tear stained face and snot covered robes from where he had wiped his nose on them. Smiling sadly Harry rested his hands on Neville's shoulders and spoke in a soothing tone.

"Welcome" Harry said as Neville looked up at him, as Tom looked over at Neville, "To the Dark Order Neville Longbottom. You are here by an official member and shall receive our mark." Smiling sadly as Neville broke out into a tears again.

'Some day in the near future Neville will be able to forgive himself for what he did. Hopefully he would still side with the dark when that day came or we will have to kill him.' Harry thought as he placed his wand on Neville's left forearm and marked his as a Death Eater.

Looking over at Tom he confirmed that they were thinking the same thing. Sighing softly to himself Harry said on last thing to Neville before he and Tom returned to their private rooms. What he said to Neville that day stuck with him until the day he died. He would never forget the sad and understanding face that he had worn, or the kind tone he had spoke in.

"Neville Longbottom. You are you and only you. You think for yourself and act for yourself. You never have to be someone your not. What you did, you felt it was necessary and had the guts to do it." Harry said looking Neville right in the eyes. He stood and looked down at him, a small smile appearing upon his face.

"And that. That makes you a better man then I am."

Without so much as a second to let Neville think about what he had said Harry swept from the room Tom following after him. Pausing for a moment Tom looked back and asked Neville a question. A single question that like the ability to forgive himself, would take time to answer.

"What will you do with your life now?

Resting his head in his hands, Neville closed his eyes. He had no idea what to do, but all he could do now was to settle into his new life. The life he had made for himself, the life of a Death Eater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: In the words of my younger bro, "Like omigod! I don't like own this like story!"**

**AN: Okay this chapter is a bit longer then usual… so please read it ^-^**

The Dark Lords

Pressing his head against the cool glass window, Harry let out a small sigh. It would be 3 frickin months until he saw Tom again. He had packed up his belongings the previous day and had gotten on the train today after a very, _long_ good bye. He had not wanted to leave the bed, lying next to Tom, wishing that they could stay like that forever. But alas the time came and Harry had gathered his trunk and aperated to Platform 9 ¾ where he had boarded the train.

Letting out another sigh he sat up straighter and looked over to the door of the compartment where two people were trying to get through.

"Harry! Mate!" Ron exclaimed as he opened the door, "How've you been?"

Looking over at him Harry noticed how close he held Hermione to him and how she was holding him just as close. A small smirk found its way upon his face.

"So", he said looking between the two of them, "How long have you two been together?"

Their eyes widened and Hermione started to try and apologize for not telling him but harry held up his hand to stop her.

"Say no more, I get it. You two were afraid of how I'd react to this…. Sooooooooooo, have you fucked yet?" He asked calmly as if he were asking what the weather was like.

Hermione turned bright red and Rom burst out laughing as the two of them sat down.

"You shouldn't say things like that Harry!" Hermione scolded him, her face still resembling the color of Ron's hair. Shrugging and rolling his eyes Harry leaned back against the seat of the compartment.

The rest of the ungodly long train ride went mostly uneventful. The two love birds had spent most of the ride telling Harry how much fun they had during the summer and apologizing for the lack of letters they had sent.

"Dumbledore told us that it wasn't safe for you to visit the burrow this summer. Ever since it became the new headquarters for the order there have been numerous Death Eater attacks. Somehow they managed to find out that it was the headquarters."

Nodding his head absently Harry started making a mental list. He was staring to compile a list of members he could turn. If attacking the headquarters directly was not working, then they would have to destroy it from the inside out. Besides, Harry was the only real "spy" the dark had, and he wasn't even an official member yet.

"We're here!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, pulling Harry out of his trance. Sure enough, looking out through the window Harry saw, threw the fog that they had arrived at the Hogsmead Station. Grabbing his trunk from the rack above his head, he sent it to his room in Gryffindor Tower and made his way off the train.

"I wonder who out new DADA teacher will be this year." Hermione said suddenly as they got into the last empty carriage.

"What? I thought Snape was teaching again." Harry said playing dumb, "Unless he went back to potions. I rather like having Slughorn as a teacher last year."

Looking at each other guiltily Ron slowly started to speak. "Look Harry, don't be mad or anything but, urm, well -"

"Due to the lack of members Professor Dumbledore inducted us into the Order" Hermione finished quickly.

Raising an eyebrow and waving his hand for them to continue (He's Harry frickin Potter, he knows if you're in the Order of the Flaming Chickens! Well it does help if you have a magical list that updates itself whenever something happens involving the order such as inductions or deaths *insert evil grin here*. Like the one he found at the old Order Headquarters that someone was stupid enough to leave behind.)

Letting out a sigh of relief, Hermione continued, "Professor Snape was a spy for the Order as you know but, you see, somehow the Death Eaters found out and killed him. Oh Harry! It was awful! The carved a message onto his body and had it delivered to the Burrow!" At this Hermione had tears running down her face and she buried her head in Ron's chest, as Ron attempted to sooth her.

Harry bit his lip and forced a sad expression onto his face as he tried to keep from laughing. "What did the message say?" He whispered sadly, even though he knew precisely what it said. He was the one who wrote it!

Hiccupping, tears still running freely down her face Hermione spoke. (Merlin! It's like she was in love with Snape! Less than a year ago we use to talk about how much we hated him and now that the bastard is dead we have to be nice!)

"I-I-I" Ron rested his hand gently on her head and looked over at Harry.

"The message was:

_To some it's Dark,_

_To some it's Light._

_To me it is neither Day nor Night._

_I know your secrets_

_I know every last one._

_Your spy is finished,_

_Mine has hardly begun._

_Let's see who will win,_

_This battle is won._

_THE DARK ORDER_

_P.S. _

_BOOM!_

Raising an eyebrow Harry spoke "First, what the hell did that mean, and two, did his body really explode?"

Sighing Hermione spoke. "Honestly. I've been working on that riddle for a month now. The only part I can understand is that there is a spy in the order, but we went through every member, even used veritasurm. With no results.

"And his body?" Harry asked

Groaning Ron nodded "Yeah it did. Luckily Dumbledore was there and he shielded us from the damage."

"That's good. I mean about him shielding you. No about what happened to Snape. Why didn't I hear about Snape's death any way?"

Stepping out of the carriage Harry and company walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table as Ron continued to talk.

"Professor Dumbledore told the ministry to not post anything and incase any one starts to wonder where he is once school starts, the official story is that he is on a mission out of the country."

"Why even bother covering it up anyways? Harry inquired as the first years were brought in.

"To confuse the Death Easters" He muttered back as Hermione shushed them as the sorting began. (AN: Skipping the song/sorting….they aren't really important)

Diving into the food Ron tried to ask Harry about his summer between gargantuan bits of food.

"The usual, the Dursley's have been real pricks lately." Nodding and not bothering to ask him to elaborate Ron continued his one-man mission: eating all the food on the table.

As the last of the food was cleared away Dumbledore stood and began to speak.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! To the new students I would like (AN: Blah blah blah normal speech) Now before I send you to your awaiting beds, I would like to introduce you to your new DADA teacher. Unfortunately, Professor Snape is away on business and will not be returning for the remainder of the school year. So without farther ado I would like to welcome our new DADA Professor to Hogwarts!"

"Thank you Headmaster. I must say it is quite a honor to have gotten this position. I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for _years_!"

**AN: Guess who! ^-^ You'll never guess! If you are the first to guess the correct answer then I'll write you a one shot with a pairing of your choice! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: l am not richer than the queen if England. T.T**

**AN: Congrats to th3 winner of my contest! Caz251 Enjoy! I might not be posting so often. I have finals this week and next so be kind people! But Im getting my own computer in a few days ^-^**

The Dark Lords

The new professor could be described by one word, hot! His long sliver(dyed) was tied back into a pony tail, the tips dyed a dark green, was reaching down past his waist. His brilliant ice blue eyes were rival only to Dumbledore's and his body. (*drools*) He looked as if he were the god of sex himself. Every girl (and several guys) in the room were gaping at him while there thoughts were focused only on how to get into his pants.

Harry was also gaping at the new professor, but for a different reason entirely.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am going to fucking kill you." Harry hissed to himself in parsletougne

Sitting up at the Head table the new professor wore a look of pure amusment as his young leader looked up at him. Harry remained glaring at him until the hall was dismissed to their dormitories.

"Proffesor," Harry hissed "may I have a quick word with you?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, I wished to speak to you as well." Nodding Harry walked with the new Proffesor into his office after telling Ron and Hermoine (The little pricks were trying to follow him and ignore there responibilitys as Prefect and Head Girl)

The moment the door to the office was shut Harry shoved his professor up against the wall. "Drop the damn glamour LeStrange! I know its you."

A smirk found its way onto the professors face as he waved his wand and he melted into a woman.

"How did you know my lord?" Bella asked "Was it something I said?"

Rolling his eyes at her moking behavior Harry released her from his hold.

"You woronly a glamour. Oh and how the fucking hell did you manage to get rid of your mark!"

Laughing Bella rubbed her now bare left formar longingly "The Dark Lord created a potion that temerarily removes the mark. The potion has to be admisistered once a week or it will reappear."

Nodding Harry oped the door to the room and walked out into the halway, but before heading back to the dorms he gave Bella a warning.

"We are snakes ina school run by lions. They will destroy us if we are not careful. If you screw this up, I _will_ kill you."

Wincing Bella bowed and spoke quickly. "Of course my lord. I will not fail."

**AN: ! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! T.T Sorry it was so short! My mind is stuck on a Charmed fanfic that wont stop jumping into my other plot lines T.T mmmeeeeehhhhhh ah well I'll post soon ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: meep! Schools over for me so that means no more classes! Instead, I get to do swim team, a possible summer job, 3 brothers constantly botherin me, no friends for 3 months…..WHY DID SCHOOL HAVE TO END! *cries*

Disclaimer:…..no sad to rant T.T

The Dark Lords

"Lions Den" Harry said looking up at the poitrt of the ft lady that guarded the grifindor common rooms.

It had been a month since school had started and Harry was hating every minute of it. Bella or _Proffesor Evermond, _her guises name, was one hell of an interesting teacher, you never knew what was going to happen in her class.

On the first day of class she had burst into the room waving er wand, flames shooting out, encircling the room, she had dared the students to try and escape. The only three students that had managed the task were Harry, Hermione, and to the surprise of the class, Neville.

Ever since that first class the students had grown very interested in everything Proffessor Evermond had to say. The class, as a whole had learned more in one month then they had in their last 6 years of study. It was ironic that they had learned so much defence magic from one of the darkest witchs alive.

"Harry!" Ron called suddenly, yanking Harry out of his memories. "I've been looking all over for you mate!"

"Well I'm here. What's up?" Harry said mentally glaring at the annoying red head.

"Have you decided when your going to host the tryouts for Quidditch?" He said practically bounchig up nd down "Because you know I did a great job as a keeper ast year and…" he rambled on about Quidditch as Harry sighed. To tell the truth the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Yeah." Harry said, rubbing his already messy hair, "I dint think I'm going to play this year."

Ron froze midsentence and started at Harry on horror, "BUT WHY!" he loudly exclaimed.

Shrugging Harry said "Well it's the last year of school and I really want to focus on my grades."

Ron gaped at him and while attempting to string together a coherent sentnce as Harry grabed the captins badge from his bag and tossed it to ron.

"Congrats, you're captin now," Harry said pushing past him as he ranced up the stairs to the dorm.

Groaning Harry droped his bag and fell onto his bed.

"Wow." Said an amused voice, making Harry jump. His wand pointed at the area from where the voice had came from. "You must be exhausted."

Rolling his eyes Harry lowered his wand. "Hello Neville. No, Its just I haven't gotten enough sleep as of lately."

Neville plopped down on the bed next to Harry. "We can't have that!" He exclaimed a smirk on his face, "My lord needs to take a nap then if e is this t=tired!"

"Bug off." Harry groanded though he was smileing.

Laughing Neville nodded and stood. "Just call for me if you need nything…My Lord." He said with a bow, the smirk still upon his face.

Harry rolled onto his side as the door closed and shut his eyes, hoping to catch some sleep before the wesale went looking for him again.

AN: Sorry it was so short! My mother dosent know I have this acout and would make me delete it if she did soooo I had to wait to type this up until she was gone…. Sorry! Oh and friend me on facebook! The name is Rikki Elric, I'll be posting updates bout my stories and I will take ideas, if you have any! Thanks! REA AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: -whooshing noise and a blue police box appears- Oy! Earth Girl here does not own this story. Now! I've got to go. I've got a member of the ****Sleveen**** family in an egg, which is need of an incubator only found on ****Raxicoricofallapatorius****. And life waits for no Time Lord!**

**AN: Sorry about the Doctor Who reference :P It's been stuck in my head along with Torchwood. What is it with me and my obsession of all things British? Ah well. I 3 ENGLAND!**

The Dark Lords

A month and a half had passed since the beginning of the school year and Halloween was drawing near. The students were chatting away about what they would be wearing and who they hoped would ask them to the All Hallows Eve ball that was to be held this year.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny exclaimed plopping down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Whatcha reading?"

Harry stuffed the letter he had been reading into his bag. "Nothing really, just a letter."

Ginny blinked in surprise. "Really? From who?"

"Remus." Harry responded grabbing a piece of toast and standing up. "Sorry Gin, but I have to get going. I can't be late to Slughorn's class again."

Ginny laughed, "What happened? I thought you were his favorite student. Or you were at least last year."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Still am, he just gets bloody annoying if I'm late. Always asking me if because I'm the future savior of the world I'm too bust snogging some girl to be on time to Potions."

Ginny laughed again "How'd you manage to keep up at potions without that book (Half-blood prince)?"

Harry shrugged, "I've always been good at potions, I've just never had a fair chance with the Slytherins always sabotaging my work."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully "They've been really calm and almost nice so far this year. I wonder why? Do you think You-Know-Who is going to have them try something?"

Harry shook his head slightly "I don't really know. Nut if they're letting me get my potions done and aren't insulting me at every chance they get, I'm going to take advantage of it. Besides, They're not that bad once you get to know them."

"Whose nice once you get to know them?" Came Ron's voice as he and Hermione sat down next to Ginny and looked up at him.

"The Slytherins." Ginny said as she smacked Ron's hand away from her plate. "It's you fault you missed breakfast to go shag Hermione before class. You can't have mine."

Ron's face had turned bright red and Hermione choked on the pumpkin juice she had been sipping. Attempting to ignore the smirk on his younger sisters face Ron turned to look at Harry. "You're friends with Slytherins?"

Harry groaned and looked longingly at the doors to the Great Hall. "Can't you lecture me about this later? I really don't want to be late."

Hermione's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Fine, but Harry be careful. This could be a trap for You-Know-Who. For all you know they were ordered to befriend you and then hand you over to him.

Harry groaned, "Fine! I don't think they will but fine! Now if you don't mind I have to get to potions before the bell rings. If I'm late it's on you!" Harry exclaimed quickly as he rushed out of the Hall just as the bell rang. His curses could be heard by most of the Castle as he loudly proclaimed war on his once Best Friends.

LATER THAT EVENING!

"Ugg! I hate school!" Ron moaned as he threw himself onto a chair in the common room.

Hermione playfully hit her boyfriend's arm as Harry sat on the chair across from the two love birds, internally sighing wishing Tom were there.

"So Harry, how was the potions class that caused you to wish us a painful demise by the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself? Blow up any Cauldrons?" Ron asked with a smirk from his position on his chair.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I haven't blown up a cauldron since 4th year. No. We just worked on the Pepper Up Potion. Got it done before the class was even over."

"The Slytherins didn't try anything?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Nope, they wouldn't sabotage one of their owns potions would they?"

At the confused looks on both Ron and Hermione's faces Harry elaborated. "Dray and Pan were my partners for the assignment."

Ron made a face of disgust while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why would you pick them for partners?" Ron asked the disgust upon his face having found its way into his voice.

"Maybe Ron," Harry spat finally losing it. "They are my friends too. Maybe because they're good at potions. Maybe because I enjoy their company. Maybe because they actually _made_ it into the class. And maybe _you_ should mind your own business."

Harry grabbed his bag and shoved the potions assignment he had been working on into his bag and stormed over to the portrait hole.

"Wait!" Hermione cried out surprise etched on her face. "Where are you going?"

"Out" was Harry's one worded reply before he wrenching open the portrait and marching down the hall away from the Gryffindor common room.

PAGE BREAK!

Hey Harry!" Draco called as Harry marched into the Slytherin common rooms unannounced. The Slytherins had grown so accustomed to Harry's random appearances in their common room that they no longer questioned him as why he was there.

"What's got you so pissed off?" Bliase asked as Harry plopped down on the empty seat on the couch next to Draco, across from him. "You can practically see the anger radiating off of you."

Harry took a deep breath and his magic slowly retreated back into his body. **(AN: strong emotions=power. Power=accidental magic. So when Harry is angry= Things normally go boom) **"Sorry about that" Harry said sheepishly.

"Mud blood and the weasel?" Draco asked ignoring the glare Harry shot his way.

"_Hermione _and _Ron _are riding my ass about being friends with Slytherins. They keep saying that you're going to turn on me and drag me off to Voldemort." Harry sighed, smirking as his friends flinched at his lover's name.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh darn he has foiled are plans. The Dark Lord would have been so pleased with us."

"Maybe we will do that, I'm sure The Dark Lord would be very happy to have you in his grasp." Pansy said with a smirk

Harry laughed, "Well I _am_ the thing he wants most in the world!" 'Right love?' He inquired mentally

Tom's laughter echoed inside his head 'Tell them I give them permission any time to do so.'

Harry laughed, "Tom said for you to go right ahead."

Draco laughed "Yay! Now we just need to figure out how to do it."

"We could always sneak him down into the chamber of secrets and aperate him to the meeting room." Ted said with a shrug

"To boring! Now where's you sense of adventure?" Pansy said with a laugh "How about next Hogsmead weekend we have him get kidnapped in a fake Death Eater raid?"

"You guys are so weird!" Harry managed to say in between laughs\"But you love us for it!" Draco said hugging Harry, in a very un-Malfoy manor.

Harry rolled his eyes still smiling. "Yeah, yeah."

"So, Harry." Pansy said suddenly very serious "What are you going as for the Halloween ball?"

Harry groaned as the Slytherin boys burst out laughing having been asked this question already by Pansy, A.K.A. queen of fashion. "Not you too! Everyone is obsessing over this damn ball Why the hell did we have to have one?"

"I take that as in you have no idea what you are going as. Ted said with a smirk.

Sticking his tongue out at him Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure I'm even going to go. Everyone is looking for a date to go with and I don't think I could stand to go without Tom."

The Slytherins looked at each other as their leader looked down at the ground with a depressed look upon his face.

"Anyways, I don't want to get attacked by a mob of girls asking me to dance." Harry said laughing "Well I've got to go." Harry said jumping up from his seat. "I've get to get back to the dorm before Hermione sends out the Cavalry."

Draco rolled his eyes "It's not like they'd find you. No one knows the school better then you."

Harry laughed and waved as he left the Slytherins to their kidnapping plots.

As the door to the common room closed Draco turned his attention back to his fellow Slytherins. "Okay, what now?"

Ted shrugged leaning back in his seat. "Honestly I have no idea. Without Tom he won't go. We can't exactly bring him to the school."

Pansy's head shot up. "We can't bring him to the school, but we can bring him some place else."

The three Slytherin boys looked at her in confusion.

"What are you plotting Pan?" Draco said warily. He recognized that look on her face. He had only seen it one other time, when they were younger when she and Draco played a huge prank on their parents.

"Oh nothing." Pansy said still smirking. "Just something that should make both of our leaders really happy."

Draco groaned and placed his head in his hands as the other boys followed suit. They all knew they were in for a long night.

LINE!

**AN: Yet again I have to apologize for my stupidity. I am writing this chapter then one after this then you will all be caught up on what happened over the 3 months I skipped in the story. I hope you can forgive me. –bows deeply- II would also like to thank you all for putting up with me for having to wait so long for this chapter. I have finally conquered my writer's block and my annoying muse has come back. Gets hit over the head by muse- T.T I forgot how violent she could be when I insulted her. –ducks as a giant shark is thrown at me- WHAT!I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**

**Muse: -shrugs- I know. I missed throwing things at you.**

**Me:….-facedesk- have I ever told you that you're insane?**

**Muse: yes. But you know, as a figment of your imagination, I am, in all technical purposes, you. However I have a much superior intelligence. And when you insult me you are, in essence, insulting your self.**

**Me: -hitting her head on her desk- I hate you.**

**Muse: So you hate your self?**

**Me: UGGGGGGGGGGGGG! SHUT UP!**

**Muse: -shrugs- fine then no more stories**

**Me: -eyes widen and I bow my head- I'll be god! –squeaky voice-**

**Muse: -smirks- I win! –peace sign-**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Okay that's for reading and I DON'T WANT ANY COMPLAINTS! I AM FRIGIN SICK AD STILL TYOING THIS FOR YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL –gets knocked out by muse-**

**Muse: hehehehe she's sick? Well anyways If you would give her at least 75 reviews by Thursday she will post the next chapter….. I already had her type it up –smug- So give her the reviews or I will take pitty on her and take away The Dark Lords ^-~ TTYL LUV YA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I HAVE BOUGHT THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER! YES! SUCK IT! I WI- WTFH DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE KIDDING! T.T damn liars!**

**AN: I do apologize for the long wait in between chapters, but unless I get amazing grades this year I wont be allowed to go to England this winter or Japan this summer (spoiled child, maybe. But I has to be perfect to even get my rents to consider the trips) I will update when I can. Don't worry! ^-^**

**The Dark Lords**

Halloween has finally arrived. The students were buzzing with excitement as the classes drew to an end, sending the students to their common rooms with time for them to prepare for that nights ball. This is where Harry was to be found, curled up in his bed reading a book on medimaic.

"Oh common Harry!" Ron groaned for the umpteenth time, "It'll be so much fun! You have to come!"

Rolling his eyes Harry placed "Medical Magic for Muggleborns" down on his bedside table. "For the last time, no Ron. I am not going to the bloody ball! _I _am going to be spending the evening in the Library, hopefully getting caught up on the huge pile of homework waiting for me."

Ron groaned yet again, (2,582 groans ~ Merlin this child can whine) "You're turning into Hermione, Harry"

"Is that a bad thing Ronald?" Came a female voice from the doorway

Ron yelped and spun around only to come face to face with his amused looking girlfriend. "I-I-I- N-n-n…. what?" Ron stuttered has Harry chuckled at his friend's antics.

"I do wish you would come Harry. Even if Ron is being a prat."

It was Harry's turn to groan as Hermione stared at him, ignoring her boyfriends annoyed 'humph' from behind her. "Sorry guys, but as I said before, I'm going to the library to work on Homework. Even with out Quidditch and the DA filling up my schedule, I still have barely enough time to get my work done and in on time. So I might as well try and get some of it done early."

Sighing Hermione stood down. "Alright. I am happy you're getting your work done, but I would have been nice to see out having some fun. Why are you working so hard, if you don't mind my asking? You weren't working this hard last year."

Shrugging Harry hoped off his bed and graded his school bag. "The headmaster told me that I need to get better marks this year. The ATP won't even consider anyone who isn't top of their class. Even if you are the Boy-Who-Bloody-Won't-Die."

Ron laughed as Hermione frowned at Harry's morbid attitude. "Oh go on then." She said waving him out the door.

**PAGE BREAK**

Harry nodded his head towards Madame Pince as he walked into the almost empty Library. He walked towards the back of the library to an empty table away from the few people still in there. Unloading his stuff onto the table Harry sighed as he looked down at the parchment on which he was suppose to be writing a 30 centimeter essay on the process of the making of the wolfs bane potion.

'Tom?' Harry called out mentally. He waited for a few moments listening for a reply, but none came. He normally didn't long for Tom's company this much, but the upcoming ball had shown him how great it was to be able to share the holidays with the person you loved.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped as he spun around in his chair to face his Slytherin friends. "What the! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Harry hissed loudly.

Draco smirked as the others laughed, "Why yes I am! As a true Slytherin, it is my life's goal to annihilate all Gryffindor's on earth and you are at the top of my list."

Harry snorted "Ha. Ha. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?"

"Ah the ball. We were planning on going to the common rooms to get reading when we noticed something very strange and since it wasn't you-"

"Anyways!" Pansy continued effectively cutting Draco off with a sharp jab to his ribs with her elbow. "As poor defenseless Slytherins, we didn't want to investigate it on your own. So we have come to you, the 'Great Harry Potter', for help."

Harry laughed at the show his friends were outing on, finding it quite amusing. "Oh alright, I'll bite. What's going on?"

"Follow us and you can see for your self." Ted said waving his wand at Harry's stuff.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his magically packed bag. "I could have done that by hand you know."

"But then you would have made us late!" Draco said with mock horror

Harry laughed along with the other Slytherins, as Draco was yet again elbowed but Pansy, and allowed himself to be dragged out of the Library.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as they made there way to the Labyrinth that was called the hallways of Hogwarts.

"You'll see." Pansy said in a sing-song voice.

Sure enough moments later the strange group came to a halt, finding themselves deep in the dungeons. Raising an eyebrow Harry turned to face his amused Slytherin friends.

"Push on the wall." Draco explained answering Harry's unvoiced question.

Still confused as to hat he was doing Harry did as he said and promptly fell through an archway that had not been there moments ago.

"What the fuck!" Harry exclaimed as he hit the ground with a thump. Hopping up from where he had face planted on the ground he turned to walk out of the archway, and possibly cause sever long lasting damage to his so called friends, but found that the archway was gone.

Lurching forward, Harry frantically felt the wall for a latch or something, anything, to make the archway reappear. "Guys!" He called, a touch of panic in his voice.

"Sorry Harry!" came Ted's voice

"We have to get ready for the Ball!" Pansy exclaimed suddenly.

'She must have looked at her watch' Harry deducted as he heard her dragging the other boys away from his prison.

"You can't just leave me in here!" Harry yelled, the panic in his voice clearly audible now. He waited for a reply, but none came.

"Guys" He squeaked, but to no avail.

"Stupid. Slimy. Slytherins." Harry hissed as he turned away from the wall pulling out his wand. "Lumos."

The light from his wand illuminated the room, and he found that the room was in fact not a room but a hallway. Frowning Harry looked back at the wall he had fallen through, and then back down the hallway. He let out a sigh as he reasoned that his friends would not be coming back for a while so he might as well explore, and he started down the hallway.

He walked sown the hallway for a while, it was unchanging, until suddenly he saw a faint light. Harry waved his wand and the faint light that had been coming from it disappeared and the hall was thrown into darkness. Placing a hand on the wall, Harry slowly walked towards the light.

Harry blinked as he walked into the room that was illuminated, momentarily blinded by the sudden light. As his vision returned to him, his mouth fell open in shock. There, sitting at a table covered with food and candles, was Tom.

"T-Tom?" Harry stuttered

Laughing Tom stood and walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "You sound like Wormtail."

Harry's laugh was muffled, as his head was burrowed in Tom's chest. "How are you?" Harry asked looking up into Toms red eyes, "Wont Dumbledore?"

Tom shook his head "Nope. We're in Salazar Slytherins Private rooms. His ghost is in here somewhere. I found this room in my year and became quite friendly with him." Harry shuddered slightly and looked over his shoulder hastily as Tom laughed

"Don't worry he wont bother you." Tom said lovingly

"If you say so." Harry said with another shudder "Why aren't Slytherins rooms in the chamber?"

"They are." Tom said simply

Harry's head shot up. "What?"

"You came in the back entrance, the one that leads directly to the rooms. You need to be one of the houses heirs to open it. Unfortunately it only works as an entrance though, you can't get back out that way."

"Where in the chamber is this?" Harry asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

"Salazar's mouth."

"But the Basilisk-"

"Her job was to also guard the room."

Nodding Harry pulled Tom into a tighter hug. "I've missed you."

Tom smiled and kissed Harry on the top of his head. "I've missed you too prat." He said fondly.

Peeking his head out from around Tom's chest, Harry took a better look at the room.

The room was set up much like a medium sized flat. There was a small open kitchen, which doubled as a dining area, which was where tom had set up their candlelit dinner, a small on person bathroom, done up like the ones in the Slytherin dorm rooms. On the far wall, next to another hallway, to which Harry guesses led to the mouth of Salazar Slytherin in the chamber, was a door that was slightly ajar. Through the crack in the door Harry could make out a bed done up with a green comforter.

The whole area that made up Slytherins rooms were done up in different shades of greens, blacks, and the occasional splash of sliver. It was nicely doe and Harry found himself wishing he could stay here instead of the annoyingly flamboyant Gryffindor dorm rooms.

"Would you like something to eat?" Tom asked as Harry's eyes fell yet again upon the table he had set up.

Harry looked up into his love's eyes and smirked. "Sure!" Tom nodded, not noticing the mischievous look in Harry's eyes, as he suddenly found himself being dragged towards the bedroom door.

"What about dinner?" Tom asked, his eyes full of laughter.

"_You're_ dinner." Harry said as he shoved Tom into the room and shut the door behind him.

**LEMONNESS!**

Tom pulled Harry into his chest and kissed his collarbone through Harry's shirt. "This needs to come off." Tom muttered as Harry quickly complied, yanking off his clothing eager to feel his lovers skin against his own. Remaining only in his boxers, he looked hungrily upon Tom's unexposed body.

"Tom" he hissed, mentally stripping him.

"Yes my little lion?" Tom muttered in his ear seductively as Harry shivered "Do you want me to strip for you? Do you want me to show you my dick? Do you want me to take you? Do you want all of me inside of you? Do you-"

He was cut off as Harry yanked his head down to his level and placed a kiss fiercely upon the older mans lips. Closing his eyes Tom licked Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, which he was quickly given. He explored Harry's mouth with his tongue until they both pulled away in need of air.

Smirking Tom waved a wand at himself and his clothing disappeared, including his boxers. Harry groaned longingly, looking at his lover's member. He got on his knees and pushed Tom into a sitting position on the bed. He lowered his head and licked Tom's member from balls to tip as Tom let out a hiss of pleasure. Reaching the tip Harry pushed his head own and engulfed Tom's member entirely. He massaged Tom's cock with his tongue as he continued to move his head up and down slowly.

Tom groaned loudly as he grabbed Harry's head and thrust himself deep into Harry's throat. Harry choked slightly but let Tom continue to attack his throtat. His hand sneaked down to his neglected, weeping member but his hand was knocked away by Tom's.

"Not- yet- wait- for!" Tom cried out as he cam into Harry's mouth.

Resisting the urge to spit it out, Harry dutifully swallowed all of the semen in his mouth. Eagerly also lapping up the cum that had not made into his mouth and was seeping down Tom's dick.

"On the bed." Tom said suddenly.

Harry complied throwing himself onto the bed eagerly waiting for what e knew was coming next. He didn't have to wait for long, for a moment later he felt something large at his entrance. Too large to be a finger, Harry raised his head to ask To what he was dong, he let out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure as Tom thrust himself into Harry without warning. Not stopping to let Harry adjust as he continued thrusting hard and fast into Harry.

"T-Tom!" Harry cried out as he came.

"Yes?" Tom said with a smirk, still thrusting into his young lover's backside.

"M-more!" He groaned, his body going almost limp as Tom continued his attack upon his ass.

Tom smirked and angled his body and thrust even harder into the spot where he knew Harry loved.

Harry screamed as Tom slammed into his prostate and felt himself get hard again. He knew a few more thrusts like that and he would be spent.

Tom continued to slam into Harry's prostate with extreme accuracy and as Harry predicated they both came minutes later.

Tom Pulled out of his young lover and smiled down at him.

**END OF LEMON NESS!**

Harry muttered something about a cleaning spell and fell asleep beneath Tom.

Tom waved his hand and all evidence of their activities vanished. He crawled next to the sleeping form of Harry and gently pulled the covers over both their naked bodies.

"Love you, my little lion." He murmured kissing Harry gently on the lips, before he too succumbed to the tiredness and fell asleep.

**AN: OMFG THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! MY LONGEST ONE YET! I do apologize for the lateness, but my idiot computer decided that it wouldn't remember my password and so I got locked out of my computer... ITS EVIL! I am sorry for that and I hope my –ahem- interesting ending was enough for you to forgive me. As usual, my muse was being a –looks around fearfully and whispers- bitch. –Grenade lands in front of me and explodes- WHAT THE-**

**Muse: just cause I ain't here doesn't mean I can't hear you. –Walking into room with a bag of grenades-**

**Me WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU!**

**Muse: -shrugs- pms?**

**Me: O.O …... -_-'''' I hate you.**

**Muse: -giggles- of course you do! ^-^ But the readers like me right? –Holds up grenades-**

**Me: -snorts- o they don't –dodges grenades-**

**Muse: How about a vote**

**Me: -shrugs- we both know who'll win. POLL TME!**

**Both: Who do you like better?**

**1. My muse**

**2. Me (Rikki Elric)**

**3. Both**

**4. NIETHER!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: -points gun at readers- Say it and I shoot.

AN: This is an old chapter guys. I know some of you have already read this one, so sorry for that. I am re-posting the old chapters this week and then hopefully the new ones I have written. I really am sorry this took so long. Turns out I deleted the original copy of this and had to retype it ~ I blame my bros. They are always deleting my stuff, be it the tivo or a computer file. Ah well. Here ya go at last.

Chapter 11

Harry stood up as the train rolled to a stop at Kings Cross station. It was December and the school winter break had just started. Harry had signed up to go "home" over this years break. He was planning to spend the next 2 weeks at Riddle manor with Tom, and possibly some of his friends. He was planning on inviting some of his friends over, but not tonight. Tonight would just be all about him and Tom.

Harry opened the door to his compartment, shrunken trunk in his pocket, and slid his way into the crowded hallway full of students eagerly heading for the doors.

Once on the platform Harry's gaze fell upon the man whose company he had been yearning for. Running over to him, Harry pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you!" He exclaimed quietly in the other mans ear, as he laughed and pulled away.

"I thought you would." Tom said with a smirk "After all, a month is such a long time to be apart."

"Prat." Harry said as he smacked Tom lightly on the arm. Taking a step back he got a better look at how he was dressed. He was currently wearing a glamour that reduced his age to that of when he was 17, apart from his eyes, which were currently dark charcoal.

"Nice." Harry said gesturing to his glamour. "Could you be more obvious?"

Tom laughed, "The best secrets are hidden in plain sight."

Harry rolled is eyes, and opened his mouth to make a snide remark but was stopped as Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked over. Ginny was wearing a mixed look of horror and alarm.

"Harry." Ginny hissed dangerously. "Who's your friend?"

Giving Tom a sharp look that clearly told him to keep his mouth shut Harry spoke.

"This is my old friend, William Turner. (AN: Okay I steal names from books and movies, give me a break. I'm not that original :P) He goes to Durmstrang. He invited me to spend winter break with his family."

Frowning Hermione spoke. "No you not. Your going to the Burrow right? Besides you don't want to risk his family's life with You-Know-Who after you, do you?"

"No actually." Harry said frowning at his friend "I'm not. I was invited to stay wit Will and I accepted. So if you don't mind, is parents are waiting for us." He said gesturing to the illusions he had conjured moments before.

"Nah its no problem!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully as he attempted to drag his sister and his girlfriend away from the two wizards.

"No it isn't!" Ginny said as she yanked her arm out of her brothers grasp with ease. "Harry can I talk to you?" she asked, her eyes pleading

"Sure thing Ginny." He said as he allowed her to pull him away from their little group, leaving Tom to be questioned by an irate looking Hermione.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed, griping his arm tightly. "D you have any idea who that is! That's Tom Riddle! Voldemort!" She whispered, cringing at his name.

Harry removed her hand from his arm and pulled his wand out, though managing to keep it hidden from any one but Ginny. "Yes, I am quite aware of that. He is my boyfriend after all."

Ginny's eyes widened drastically, taking a step back, she gasped only to find a wand pointed at her back.

"Everything alright?" Neville asked, looking at Harry

"Yes. Everything is perfectly fine." Hs replied, not breaking eye contact with Ginny.

Nodding Neville pocketed his wand and handed Harry a slip of Parchment.

"It's the password to contact me thorough the floo network." He quickly explained as he made to leave the Platform via apparition.

Ginny looked at Harry with a mixture of terror and defiance upon her face as Harry lowered his wand and spoke in a calm and semi-pleading way.

"Gin, you're one of my greatest friends. I don't want to have to kill you, but I will if you leave me no choice."

"Just tell me why Harry. Why would you join him?" She asked, a sad look on her face.

"Because he helped me. He made me feel like a was a human being, not just a pawn being sent out to die for the good of the king." (AN: Does anyone else notice I make so many references to chess in my story?)

Ginny nodded her head slightly, with a look of understanding on her face. "If he's anything like the Tom Riddle I knew, then I get it entirely. He made me feel like I wasn't some insignificant little girl, who was never going to amount to anything in life. He made me feel special." She said, almost longingly looking over to Tom and then back to Harry. "I will follow you with what ever you choose to do. Even if that means joining the Death Eaters."

Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Gin." Releasing her he looked over at Tom. "We should probably go rescue him from Hermione now."

Ginny laughed and walked over to Tom with Harry by her side.

"Well I think we should head back to you house now Will." Harry said inwardly laughing at the relief that was upon his lovers face.

"Thank you for that _wonderful_ conversation Hermione. It was…. Interesting to say the least." Tom said as he grabbed Harry's arm and started to drag him away from where the apparition wards were.

"I'll floo you guys later!" Harry called "Oh and Gin! I'll see if you can come and visit in a few days." And with that last comment the pair aperated away.

Ron turned to look at his little sister suspiciously. "Why would you go and visit Harry al by yourself? Are you two dating or something?"

Groaning Ginny turned away from her brother and made her way towards her waiting parents as Ron chassed after her.

AN: Hello! Sorry this took so long. Have I ever mentioned that I hate my computer with a passion? No? Well, I do. If some of you have read my story before you will notice I cut out my lemon. I do apologize, but I've been receiving complaints about them so I took this one out. Sorry. I'll have the official full version up on my livejournal page ASAP. SORRY! T.T


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: *insert Star Wars music* *points a lightsaber at the readers* The doubt of me owning this story is strong in this one.

**An: I enjoy writing this and I enjoy the fact that there are some people who enjoy reading this! Thank you sooooo much! You guys make me so very happy!**

The Dark Lords

"Tom?" Harry called "Tom? Where the fuck are you?" Harry was running through the manor glancing in the rooms as he passed them.

"In here!" came Toms voice as Harry groaned

"'In here!' Is not a fucking answer Tom! Now _where _are you!"

Laughing Tom called back "I'm in the kitchen, do you want anything to eat?"

Harry ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop in front of Tom. "'(Okay ffn is being a bitch and wont let me add in what I typed here XP)"

Tom's eyes widened as he looked over at Harry in confusion. "Now try that gain. Only this time in English if you will."

Laughing Harry repeated "No thank you. I don't really feel like eating. Can Gin come over today? Thanks!"

"Gin? As in Ginerva Weasley?" tom inquired putting the pancake batter he had been making down. "I don't see why not. I possessed her at some point, correct?"

Rolling his eyes Harry sat down at th counter. "Yeah, best not to bring that up. She hasn't quite gotten over that."

"Hmm." Tom replied resuming the making of the pancake batter. "Dose she know who I am?"

"Yup!" Harry chirped "She flooed me earlier and said she wanted to talk to you before she joined the dark side or got her memories erased."

Rolling his eyes Tom nodded. "Fine, just don't blow anything up when she's her. Got it!" He called after Harry as he sprinted out of the room.

"Kay!" Harry called back

**!PAGE BREAK!**

"Tom! Gin's here!" Harry called as he raced over to open the door to the manor.

"Harry!" Ginny cried happily giving him a hug. "See mom! Perfectly safe." Ginny said as Harry tensed.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said cheerfully, giving her a hug, glaring at Ginny over her shoulder.

"Sorry to pop I like this, just wanted to make sure Ginny got here aright and that This William and his family were taking good care of you." Mrs. Weasley replied, turning to face Ginny Mrs. Weasley spoke sharply.

"Now I expect you to behave like the child I have raised you to be. Also be sure to floo me before you come home!" She gave each of them one more quick hug then, waving good bye, she aperated out.

"Sorry." Gin said sheepishly "She decided she wanted to come along last minute, otherwise I would have warned you."

Rolling his eyes Harry nodded. "Jus floo ahead next time."

"So anyways" Gin said following Harry into the Den. "Wheres Riddle? I wanted to talk to you both."

"_Riddle _is right her." Tom said appearing right behind her.

Yelping Ginny spun around to face him. "Don't do that!" she cried in alarm

"I see you are no longer terrified of me." Tom said nonchalantly as he moved over to where Harry was sitting on one of the couches.

Shrugging Ginny sat down on a chair facing Tom and Harry. "Well I figured if I have Harry on my side you wouldn't kill me." She said looking over at Harry for confirmation.

Laughing at toms scowl Harry spoke. "You've got that right! He won't touch a hair on our head. Unless I ask him to of course."

Nodding at that Ginny turned to look at Tom. "Okay, here are my questions for you before I decide on what I'm going to do. One, what do you plan to do with all of the muggle-borns? Two, what do you plan to do with the muggles? Three, will you take over the ministry? And finally if I do join, will I have to be marked right away?"

"Okay then." Tom said with laughter in his eyes (cuz Gin asked so many questions….) "Mud—OH ALRIGHT THEN!" Tom exclaimed as Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Muggle-borns will be appointed a magical guardian when they are born. They will not go to a muggle school, but be enrolled in a school to teach them about the magical world history and common information. When they are 11 they will join the other children at Hogwarts."

"For the muggle population, we plan to reveal our existence to them. There is no real use keeping it from them anymore. Anyone who opposes the magical community shall be executed and we shall rule as their superiors."

"For the ministry, yes, the Dark Order will take over the positions on at a time. If you are not a dark witch or wizard you will lose your position. I will take over the position as Minister,, though it will not be the same. It would be more of an absolute monarchy. (Take that Mrs. Schott! I DID use that in a story!) Harry will be at my side and we will rule this country as co-rulers. Eventually we will aim to take over other ministry's but for now we are only focused on the British Branch."

"As for your last question, yes. Tough I have developed a potion to hide your mark from view for a weeks time. I have some of my followers using it now even."

Nodding Ginny stood and looked away from them and spoke slowly. "I believe the Dark has already won this war. I trust Harry's judgment more then anyone or anything. Yes, I will take your mark. Yes, I will join the dark order." She said turning to look at them holing out her left arm.

"Why is it everyone always gets the mark there all the time?" Harry asked Tom

"Well I thought it was a convenient spot to put the mark and before My mark became so infamous no one ever looked there for a tattoo." He said as he quickly marked Ginny.

Pulling her arm away Ginny rubbed the spot where the dark mark was. "Is it suppose to be this sore?" She inquired

Laughing Harry shrugged "I never got marked and neither has Tom so we wouldn't know."

Glaring Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "What about the rumor about the tattoo you supposedly have on our chest?"

"Nothing more then a rumor my dear. Never got a tattoo and I probably never will." Harry said smirking

"You mister, are getting a tattoo." Gin said drawing her wand as Harry yelped and playfully ran away.

"Ginerva." Tom called as she chased after Harry.

Doubling back she replied "Yeah? Oh and you can call me Gin."

"Okay, Gin. Just watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I worry about him sometimes."

Nodding Ginny ran out of the room and continued the chase.

**AN: This was annoying to write. Its 94 F and no AC, and I was stupid enough to wear cargo pants, combat boots and a frigin sweatshirt…..ITS HOT! T.T**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: -_- …. O.o? …. O.O …. T.T (o.o'')**

**AN: First I would like to apologize for the lack of fics this summer. I do not have my own computer and share with my parents and my 3 younger brothers. The school year has started up again so I will be posting a lot more often. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the lack of chapters this summer. Second I have enjoyed writing this story and I thank you all who have commented on this story of add to favorites or story/author alerted me. I love you for this and you make me very happy! P.S. Follow me on Twitter! I post info on my stories there and on Facebook. Both of them my name is Rikki Elric.**

**The Dark Lords Chapter 10**

"Mum!" Ginny called running down the stairs of their house. "Mum?" she called again.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed stepping out of the meeting room. "You know better then to interrupt me during a meeting!" She scolded.

Gripping her arm slightly in pain "Sorry mum, but Harry just flooed and asked if I could go over for tea."

Furrowing her brow Mrs. Weasley looked at her watch. "It's a bit late for tea, I'm making dinner soon." Looking over at her daughter she sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks Mum!" Ginny exclaimed as she started towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed suddenly "Bring the twins! They've been dying to meet the young man whose home Harry is staying at." She said stepping back into the room quickly.

Ginny froze staring at the door as her Mum shoved the complaining twins out the door and into the hall. Rubbing his back where his Mum had pushed him Fred looked over at Ginny.

"What the hell is going on?" He loudly inquired at his gaping little sister.

"Damn it!" Ginny suddenly swore "I can't have you two coming with me!"

"Now Fred," George said turning to his twin "I have never in my life heard Ginny speak to us in such a manner."

"You're right George!" Fred said looking over at their fuming younger sister. "This must be doing with Harry."

"Something they shouldn't. Sex Maybe?" George concluded with a smirk as he and Fred followed Ginny into the kitchen.

"Oh I don't know George." Fred continued, lazily walking forward, suddenly grabbing Ginny's left arm and rolling up her sleeve to reveal her mark. "Maybe they joined the Death Eaters."

Gasping Ginny yanked her arm back and pointed her wand at her brothers, a look of pure terror upon her face.

"Now, now little sister." George said raising his hands in the universal sign of I'm-not-threatening-you-so-calm-down-please.

"We're not going to tell any one." Fred said stepping back beside George also raising his hands to mimic George.

"You see. We," George gestured between himself and Fred, "don't like Dumbledore,"

"Never have really liked him." Fred continued for his twin. "So after listening in on your little conversation with Harry,"

"What!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly cutting him off mid-sentence. "How the bloody hell did you manage that? You weren't there!"

Laughing Fred shook his head and spoke as though he were explaining something to a small child. "Oh Ginny, my dear younger sister. Do you honestly think we wouldn't know how to spy on people and not get caught after living in this house and joining the order?"

"We just stuck one of the magical bugs that we sell at the joke shop on you before you left." George said with a triumphant smile.

Glaring at him Ginny raised her wand threateningly, which she had lowered to her side as they had explained to her how they spied on her. "I love you both dearly, but I will kill you before you can turn me into the ministry."

"Now why in the name of Merlin would we want to do that?" Fred asked his eyes widening.

We want to join not get you sent to Azkaban" George exclaimed "We would never give our Baby sister to the ministry!"

Narrowing her eyes Ginny still kept her wand pointed at them. "How do I know your not going to spy for the order like Snape did?"

"We just told you we hated Dumbledore." Fred said shrugging

"Why would we spy for someone whom we both hate? He's always annoyed us. He won't even let us pull any pranks anymore. I mean come on! We own a joke shop!" George ranted

"Also," Fred continued ignoring George's childish rant "Ever since we joined the order we learned about some of the things he has done to keep the order going. It is disgusting to say the least."

Relaxing a bit Ginny lowered her wand ever so slightly. "Fine. I still don't completely trust you. But I don't have make the decisions about whose allowed in." She gasped again and griped her left forearm. "Fuck" she hissed in pain. She looked over at the grinning twins and groaned.

"Oh Alright! Just come on! I can't be any later then I already am!"

Identical evil smirks appeared on their faces as they jumped into the fireplace next to their sister.

"Riddle Manor!"

**(AN: Should I End it here?)**

**(Nah ^-~)**

The green flames consumed them, and then moments later the three of them emerged from the fire place in the Riddle Manor.

"Gin! Thank Merlin," Harry said rushing over to great her "I was worried you wouldn't show up. Tom's on a bit of a war path right –" He stopped talking suddenly as he spotted the twins standing behind her.

"Ginerva Weasley!" he hisses suddenly as she winced. "Why the fucking hell did you bring them here!"

"Its great to see you too Harry!" Fred said with a smile

"Is that how you great all of your guests?" George asked also smiling.

"I don't have time for this!" Harry spat whipping out his wand and pointing it at the two of them.

"Whoa there!" George exclaimed

"Oi! Why the hell is it everyone doing that to us today! First Ginny and now you!"

Eyes darting over to look at Ginny Harry spoke. "Why did you bring them?"

Gulping Ginny spoke quickly. "They found out that I was a Death Eater by bugging me and listening in on our conversation that we had when I was asking you and Tom about joining. I thought that they were going to turn me into the ministry. But then they told me they wanted to join the dark order and that they hated the man Dumbledore was and didn't want to follow him."

Blinking Harry lowered his wand and smiled widely "Oh! Is that all Well boys! Welcome to the dark order!"

**(AN: Okay well that's all for this chapter ^-^ I will have the next one up a little later due to my busy workload next week. I promise to have chapter 13 up soon.)**

**Now to my, oh so Wonderful reviewers. A few of you have made comments and so I think I should respond to a couple of them. Maybe it will get more people to comment if they know I might respond to what they say?**

**Farwalker- uh? Really? ^-^ yeah I know, but come on. If he also ruled the muggle world it would be awesome! A little weird, I'll grant you that, but he _is _insaine after all.**

**D-M likely together- nice to see that some people like the lemons ^-~ Not anyone on the site, just some annoying kids in my class who got a hold of my ffn account and were making annoying comments.**

**Tango Dancer- good to hear from you again and glad to hear that you're still liking the story. I hope you keep with it until the end**

**Nightshade- thank you for all of those, _interesting_ ;) comments on my page, but I'm glad you liked the story enough to get me enough comments ^-^ **

**NOW TO EBERYONE ELSE WHO COMENTED ON THE SPELLING: I have a broken computer and have to rely on the crappy cheap old PC that my school has. They are not great with detecting spelling errors, but I am trying. SO LAY OFF! ~ **

**Muse- Ignore her, she just being a bitch**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: -sings- An invisible carnivorous aggressive Armada And they go by the name of the Vashta Nerada. A thousand thousand million piranhas in the air. The tingle on your skin that you feel in the dark. May be the hungry ones who contemplate leaving a mark, so when you're reaching for the light switch, make sure you're prepared. Gotta focus on all the silhouettes that you can see, cuz if the number keeps on changing then you're no use to me. So count the shadows, count the shadows. Cuz they're edging towards you like a hungry moth to a flame. So count the shadows, count the shadows. Cuz if you've got more than one, then you're the victim that they will claim!**

**AN: …..sorry? hehehehehe I was listening to this song in study hall when I was writing this chapter. I also have type 40 and Accio Deathly Hallows on that play list, so they're also stuck in my head. XP. I is sooo weird! Well, enjoy this insanely long chapter!**

**A moment of silence for the death of Lily and James potter who died on October 31st.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I have apologize to a great ffn writer! I have "borrowed some idea's and it was pointed out to me by Foxfyre99, and I have to apologize to Batsutousai. The dark mark pendant was her idea along with the charm bracelets and Ted and Ginny dating. I am not that good of a writer to come up with ideas on her own yet. But hey, I've proven that JK has stolen ideas from other authors! (okay maybe not proven)**

**The Dark Lords**

"Tom! Wake up!" Harry exclaimed jumping up and down on top of the bed he shared with Tom. "Come on snake face! Get up!"

Tom groaned and rolled over to glare at his unusually energetic boyfriend. "Go away you demon! It's too early!"

Harry laughed and yanked off the covers. Tom gasped as the freezing cold air that hit him replaced the warmth of his covers. "It's 8:45. We're suppose to be at the Malfoy's at nine."

"I'm the bloody dark lord! They answer to me! They can wait!" Tom exclaimed trying to yank his covers back from Harry.

"Oh come on. I don't want to miss opening the presents!" Harry exclaimed, "Plus, Dray invited us over to his home for the rest of the break."

"And we can't stay here why?" Tom inquired, stretching and slowly getting out of bed.

Rolling his eyes Harry spoke. "Because I told the headmaster I was staying with a friend when he owled me asking why I was not at the Dursley's or the Burrow. He owled me yesterday saying that I had to stay at someone from the schools home."

"I could just make the Malfoy's cover for us."

"Yeah, but Dumbles is sending someone over to check that I'm in the house tomorrow and make sure I'm actually staying there. And besides," he added with a smirk, "I want to see my friends."

"He can't control what you d when you're outside of school." Tom murmured, mostly to himself, but Harry heard him.

"Unfortunately, they passed some stupid law two years ago when you came back. If you want to leave the school over break you have to go to you're family's home first, and get there permission before you can go to another person's home. Also you only have permission to stay at you're home, or another Hogwarts student's home. The law was made to protect the school from parents who were upset by the lack of safety measures put in place for when student's leave over break."

Tom's brow furrowed in confusion, "How would that help the school at all?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. I'm guessing it's just a way for Dumbledore to keep track of where all the students are. I doubt he even really care where the students are. I'm just the only one is cares about."

Tom sighed, "He only care because you're suppose to kill me, and he doesn't anything to happen to his little weapon." He sneered

Harry nodded slightly, looking very depressed. He pulled Tom into a hug, "Why can't he just let me live my life?"

Tom sighed as he kissed the top of is Harry's head. "I don't know"

"Well we can't waste the whole day standing here moping!" Harry exclaimed suddenly cheery again, "Let's pack so we can get there on time! Gin said she would meet us there."

Tom groaned as Harry pulled out his wand and magically called for all of the objects in the room that belonged to him to pack themselves. "Great, why is she coming?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You sound like a child." He scolded, "She was invited, smart one." Tom rolled his eyes. "I had guessed as much. I was asking _why_ she was invited."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I heard a rumor that she was going out with Ted."

"Really now?" Tom asked, raising his eyebrows in shock.

"Yep!" Harry said cheerfully

"Maybe that's why she was so willing to join." Tom hummed thoughtfully.

"Probably. I had guessed she liked the Slytherins more then she had let in, I never would have guessed she was dating one." Harry admitted

"Well I never thought she would go for one Ted." Tom said finishing his packing with a wave of his wand.

**DEAR MERLIN! IT'S A PAGE BREAK!**

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed as he and Tom were led into the main room by a house elf. "M-my lord!" he added quickly with a bow as he noticed the man hovering behind his friend.

"Play nice." Harry scolded his lover, gently hitting him on the arm.

Tom scowled, but dropped the Voldemort guise and returned to his normal self. **(AN: Think Tom that came out of the diary in Harry's second year and then add 15 years)**

"Hey Tom!" Ginny said with a smile from where she was sitting on Ted's lap.

"Gin." He said nodding his head with a smirk, "I seethe rumors are true then." Gesturing between her and Ted.

"Ginny turned bright red while Ted just snorted. "Yes my lord. Gin over here didn't want to broadcast the fact that she was dating a Slytherin, so we kept it quiet."

"And now that you've been converted to the dark side?" Harry asked teasingly, ducking to avoid the pillow she chucked at him.

"I don't know. My family hates Slytherins and they would totally freak if they found out I was dating one, let alone _friends_ with one."

Harry nodded and looked over at Tom, 'Would you mind?'

'Not at all love.' He responded, knowing exactly what Harry was referring to, 'Besides, it would be great to have an excuse for her to come to meetings more often.'

Nodding he looked over at Ginny, "Well, I have a temporary solution to you're little problem. If you want to that is."

"Sure! Let's hear it."

"Be my girlfriend."

"Uh Harry?" Ginny asked a confused look upon on her face, "Weren't you just listening? Ted and I are together. Besides, you already have a boyfriend."

Harry snorted, "I know that Gin. _Pretend_ to be my girlfriend. It was one of Dumbledore's goals, was it not, to get us to fall in love?"

Ginny nodded slowly, "I see… We'll let Dumbledore think his plan is working and I'll get to hang out with Ted! Brill!"

Harry laughed, "I thought so too."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Now that that's out of they way. Can we open presents now?" he asked excitedly

"Wow Dray. What are you, four?" Harry joked as everyone laughed at the Malfoy heir's behavior.

"I think he is." Neville said with a laugh

Draco stuck is tongue out at him. "Shut up Nev!"

Harry laughed, "Okay, okay. Present time it is."

Draco cheered as the rest of the group laughed.

"Do you want to explain or should I?" Blaise asked Pansy from where he was sitting next to the tree, holding up a couple of identically wrapped packages.

"Nah, go on then." Pansy said waving her hand dismissively.

"Okay. A few years back we decided to do a group gift. Where one of us would each buy one of the parts. It's an easier way to do Christmas shopping."

Harry nodded his head as he was passed on of the packages. "That's pretty smart actually."

"Yup!" Blaise said happily finishing handing out the boxes, still holding on to his.

"This is the part I bought" Draco explained as everyone started to open their presents.

"Where's mine?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow

"Uh," Draco said looking up at Tom with a scared expression.

"Oh give him a break Tom. He probably thought you wouldn't like the group present." Harry said laying a hand soothingly on his arm.

Tom huffed and put on a wounded expression. "And you know this how?"

"Because the last time I checked you hated jewelry."

"What?" Tom asked in confusion.

"The group gift is a protective charm bracelet." Draco explained holding up the one he had just unwrapped. "We had asked Harry if he thought you would like one and he told us you didn't wear jewelry."

Tom nodded, "I see."

Draco reached underneath the tree and pulled on a large wrapped present. "This is from all of us." He said gesturing between himself and the rest of the people there.

Tom warily picked up the package from Draco with a nod of thanks. Opening it carefully he pulled out several wrapped object. Opening the first he found a black journal, eerily similar to the one he had used to open the Chamber with.

Ginny laughed along with the others in the room at Tom's shocked look. "Open the rest of them."

Inside the others he found: a black quill and a pot of invisible ink, a frame with a picture of himself and Harry, a muggle book on how to rule the word, a book on poisonous plants in England, a silver ring of a snake, and a sliver and green cloak.

Tom thanked the group and neatly placed the objects in a pile next to him.

"Okay, now that you know Tom isn't going to kill you. Can you explain the rest of the gift?" Harry asked with a smirk as Tom scowled at him.

Draco laughed, "Sure thing. Well the little charm shaped like a potions vile is from me, it protects against most fatal poisons. The one of a rememberal is from Neville; it helps improve the wearer's memory. The one of an explosion is from Blaise, it protects against minor Light hexes. Then the one of a nurses hat is from Ted, it's basically a general healing charm that keeps the wearer from getting minor illnesses. And finally, the last one is from Pan. It's in the shape of a letter and it keeps your mail and owl safe from harm and prevents other people from reading you mail unless you allow them to do so."

Harry smiled as he slid the bracelet onto his wrist. "Thanks guys! Now for my gifts to you."

He placed the packages in front of his friends one by one. For Draco he had gotten him a book on how to win a dueling, the title was, "Dueling: How to Win Without Cheating". Draco accepted the gift with a scowl.

For Neville he had gotten a package of Venomous Tentacula seeds and a magical Venus Fly Trap.

"Thanks Harry!" Neville exclaimed, gazing happily at his new plant.

Blaise received rare potions ingredients and a book on advances potion making and a book written by Salazar Slytherin on potions, thought to be lost forever. The only copy in history had been written in Parsletongue, which Harry had translated for his friend.

Pansy got a new cloak, that was done up in greens silvers and black. It had an elegant trimming made out if real silver depicting small elegant flowers.

She gasped, "Merlin Harry! Thank you!"

For Ted he got a bunch of chocolates and a gift card to any shop in Diagon and Knockturn Alley for 30 gallons.

Finally for Gin, he had gotten her a book on legal dark arts.

At the confused look on her face, Harry spoke. "Welcome to the dark side little sis. You need to know a few dark spells. So I'm going to teach you the legal-ish ones, then maybe we'll go into the not so legal ones.

Ginny laughed. "Thanks Harry. Now what's with the 'sis'?" She said with a smirk

Harry shrugged, "You've always been like a little sister to me. Why don't you like being my little sister?"

Ginny smile, "Of course I do!"

"Good!" Harry said with a smirk, puling a small package out of his pocket. "Then you won't object to making it legal? Right?"

Ginny's eyes widened as she opened the package to veal a ring with the Potter family crest on in. "Merlin Yes! I mean no! I mean-" She stopped mid-sentence and slipped the ring onto her right hand.

"You know," Ted said looking over at Harry, " If you're going to be pretending to be Gin's boyfriend, you can't really announce that you made her your sister."

Harry sighed, "I know. What do you propose I do?"  
"Well," Ted said thoughtfully, "You could pretend like you've been going out for a while, and the reason why you didn't tell anyone was because you didn't want the Dark Lord to find out and go after her."

Harry nodded his head slightly. "That's not a bad idea, Thanks Ted. What do you think Gin?"

Ginny shrugged, "Works for me. I had a crush on you for years, so it wouldn't be too hard for people to believe."

Ted smiled, "You should wear the ring on you're left hand to make it more convincing." He said with a smirk.

"Uh, now that that's done. Can we go back to opening presents?" Draco asked

The rest of the room burst into laughter as the saw the Malfoy her stare longingly at the rest of the presents.

(AN: because of how long this chapter is I'm going to just list the present each person got and who it was from. Oh and because I realized how stupid it was of me to give student's dark marks, if they receive a pendant thy wont need a mark and it will permanently remove any mark they had.)

Draco:

-" Dueling: How to Win Without Cheating" from Harry

-Charm bracelet from Pansy, Blaise Ted, Neville and himself

- A mirror that told you how amazing you are when you look in it from Ginny

-Dark Mark pendant from Tom

**(AN: The pendants look like the Dark Mark with the skull white gold and a black snake coming out of the skulls mouth that has ruby eyes.)**

Pansy:

-Cloak from Harry

-Charm Bracelet from Draco, Blaise, Ted, Neville, and Herself

-Set of magical beauty products from Ginny

-Dark mark pendant from Tom

Blaise:

-Rare potions ingredients, a book on advances potion making, book written by Salazar Slytherin on potions from Harry

-Charm Bracelet from Pansy, Draco, Ted, Neville, and Himself

-A prank potions set from Ginny

-Dark mark pendant from Tom

Ted:

-Gift card to Diagon/Knockturn Alley from Harry

-Charm Bracelet from Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Neville and Himself

-A bunch of Chocolate and a card from Ginny

-Dark mark pendant from Tom

Neville:

-Package of Venomous Tentacula seed and a magical Venus Fly Trap

-Charm bracelet from Pansy, Draco, Ted, Blaise, Ted and Himself

-A new rememberal from Ginny

-Dark mark pendant from Tom

Ginny:

-Potter family Ring, and a book on legal dark arts from Harry

-Charm bracelet from Draco, Pansy, Ted, Neville and Bliase

-Gift from her family

- Dark mark pendant from Tom

** (AN: A red sweater with a golden G on the front, a bunch of sweets and an individually wrapped package from the twins containing some of their new pranks and a cupon for their store.)**

Harry:

-Charm Bracelet

-Gift from the Weasley's

-Dark mark pendant, but the snake at eyes that were green and red instead of just red.

**(AN: A red sweater with a golden H on the front, a bunch of sweets and an individually wrapped package from the twins containing some of their new pranks and a blank book that you could copy 10,00 books into it and it would never get any bigger.)**

Tom:

-A Beanie Baby snake from Harry that was charmed to speak, or rather hiss

-Black journal, quill and pot of invisible ink from Ginny

-A framed picture of Harry and himself from Blaise

-A muggle book on how to rule the world from Ted

-A book on England's poisonous plants from Neville

-A silver snake ring from Draco

-A green and silver cloak from Pansy

**REVIEWS!**

**Future-Little-Mrs,-Teddy-Lupin**- I do love the twins and I am pissed off at JK for what she did to them, so they will be in my story whenever I can get them in it. As for the Order, well yu'll just have to keep on reading to find out wont you! ^-~ But seriously, the order is going to be checking up on the kiddies soon so get ready for some fireworks!

**Serenity Lhane**- Glad to hear you're liking it, and as I said to **Future-Little-Mrs,-Teddy-Lupin**, I love the twins.

**Luna 1324**- I'm sure you're a great writer! I checked out some of you're stuff and I liked it very much! And I know right! Aren't they just as bad as Dumbles, if not a little better. I'm sorry but I don't have an IMVU as of late but I do have a facebook, Twitter, and a Gaia account, if you want to check those out.

**Jj**- Yup! And we love him for it!

**Arya19**- As we know Harry is generally a trusting person, seeing as he knew Gin and the Twins for so long he trusted them more easily. Also, when Tom possessed Ginny back in her first year, he learned everything about her and attacked part of his soul and magic to her, which is probably what caused her to be more open to the dark arts. Also, Tom is a master Legilimens, so that's got to help. As for the twins, Tom trusts Harry's judgment. Plus, secrecy spells are fun aren't they ^-~ But he didn't cast one, because as I said he trusts them, and now for a spoiler –looks around to see if people are listening in- THE TWINS AARN"T THE TRATOIRS! –yells into a bullhorn- well I think everyone heard that, don't you? ^-~ Anyways, thanks for the review and here it is ^-^ (The chapter that is.)

**JWOHPfan**- thank you! And neither am I really, but my friends demanded I put her in the story so I really had no choice in the matter.

**Kitteninthemoonlight**- Lol I do the exact same thing with my friends so I stole it from them. Mainly I'm the one who says that their weird, but occasionally its reversed…..okay almost all the time my friends call me weird! I admit it!

**(AN: Hope you liked it, cuz it took me forever to write and FOREVER to type. Now it's Halloween Tomorrow so I'll accept candy from all of you…. I'm not sure if I'm kidding or not….. any ways, if you don't want to give me candy then reviews will be accepted instead ^-~….. –evil laugh as I fade into the shadows- Happy Halloween kiddies. Watch your backs, you never know what is lurking out there…. Especially tonight! –glowing red eyes replace mine in the shadows-)**


	14. Apology

I have something to discuss with all of my readers. When I posted the "last" chapter, Chapter 14, "The End", I'm sure some of you were really pissed off at me. Well, I just wanted to say: I'm not sorry for what I did. For the last few years I have been depressed on and off. When I posted that chapter I was at an all time low, and I really did almost end it all. But I was lucky. I have loving, caring, funny friends who helped me get over it. And so, when I logged on to Fanfiction on Monday and saw all the kind reviews I got, I almost cried. It seems as though some people really do like The Dark Lords and so, because all of you amazing people showed me that you cared, I'll bring back The Dark Lords. The story shall live on; no matter what some of you assholes have to say. If you don't like it, the u shouldn't read it! I did not appreciate some of the reviews I got from the readers, most were kind and loving, but others were just downright mean. You don't know what problems people may have and you don't know how they will react to what you write. So please, the next time you decide to post something as mean and upsetting as that, think twice… Now I'm done with my lecture. Sorry for the depressing note, but at least I'm writing again right? Oh well, my muse never let me stop anyways. I have 3 chapters to type up for you and they are each longer than my usual. Sorry for the wait.

Rikkel Akuma Elric


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any other ideas belonging to any other author, be they published, or on . I do not own a laptop. I do not own an iPod touch. I do not own my own house. I do not own… I do not own anything : after much wait here it is. No haters allowed!The Dark Lords The Day after Christmas was always one filled with joy. You had just received many gifts the day before and you had an excuse to not be in school. However, the only emotion Harry was currently feeling was annoyance. "Why the hell didn't he just send someone yesterday?" Harry asked Tom as he sat down on one of the armchairs in the Malfoy's living room. "Because he's a right old bastard." Came Ginny's reply as she walked into the room. She was dressed in a light yellow dress robe and her hair was wrapped in a tight bun on the top of her head, with her bangs hanging lose, framing her face. "What's with the outfits?" Harry asked as Ginny sat down next to him and the rest of the group filled in, all formally dressed. Rolling his eyes Draco sat down on the couch across from Harry. "The minister is arriving today. We want to look presentable." Harry laughed, "He wouldn't care if you were dressed in a diaper and bib. He only cares about your money and Dumble's lackey only cares about my well-being. I highly doubt either of them would care about what your wearing." "Really?" Ginny asked hopefully, "Does that mean I can go change?" The occupants of the room laughed, all except for Pansy, who pouted. "But I put so much work into that outfit!" she cried Harry laughed, "Oh common Pan. You can have a go at her later. Besides you're all going to have to change anyways." "Whys that?" Blaise asked looking confused along with the rest of the rooms occupants "Because until the flaming chicken member and dessert food get here, we're gonna be dueling." "Why would we do that?" Pansy asked Harry shrugged "Bored. Ran out of things to do and pranks to play. So I thought we might as well have some fun throwing curses at one another." Ginny laughed "Only you would find fun in that! But I'm in! Just let me go change out of this hideous- I mean stunning out fit." Pansy scowled as everyone laughed at the red heads antics as Ginny skipped away to change. "Where would we be dueling anyways?" Draco said, "I don't believe father would approve." Harry rolled his eyes. "Just leave that to me, you five just go and get changed."** FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA** "Lusius." Harry said, standing in the entrance to the man's study. "Yes?" he said looking up from the report he had been filling in for his Master, who was peering over his shoulder and checking over what his top Death Eater was writing (rather, he was pointing out every single mistake and loudly demanding that he fix it or start over… my friends do this a lot…. Can you tell XP) "I just whished to inform you that we would be out in the gardens, and asking if you could inform us when the minister arrives." Lusius blinked in surprise but nodded his head, "I shall let him know." Tom looked over at Harry "May I ask why you are having dueling practice right before the head of the Ministry of Magic is to arrive?" Harry shrugged "Bored?" Tom groaned as the rest of the room laughed "And you could think of nothing better to do?" Harry shrugged again "I don't know. Is there?" Ginny laughed "Sure there are Harry! How about we go shopping?" Harry's eyes widened drastically "No! Anything but that!" he cried in horror Pansy raised an eyebrow "You don't like shopping?" Ginny and Tom glanced at each other and simultaneously burst out into hysterical laughter. "Shopping and Harry don't mix." Ginny said in between her kaughs "He always manages to get the wrong stuff, the wrong size, get mobbed by a crowd of people, or all three." Harry scowled as everyone but Lusius laughed. "It's not my damn fault every damn girl in the wizarding world wants be to be her future husband!" The room just burst out into fresh laughter and Harry's scowl deepened. "Harry, we are going to take you shopping this week, and there is nothing you can say about it." Pansy said hugging Harry around his neck with a smirk upon her face. "Help?" Harry said, looking over at Tom, pleadingly "Oh come now Harry! We both know you can't keep a slytherin from its prey- I mean friends." Tom said with a smirk. Suddenly a house elf popped into the room. "Master, the Minister has arrived and is asking for you." Pansy smirked, "Aww, that's too bad. We didn't get a chance to duel… Oh well, I guess we'll have to go shopping instead." Harry scowled again and marched out of the room to the laughter of his friends.**DEAR MERLIN IT'S AN AMAZINGFUL PAGE BREAK!** "Minister." Luicus said walking into the receiving room, shaking hands with him. "How good it is to see you again." Fudge smiled nervously, "And you. I trust you are well." "Very much so. I am sure you remember my son, Draco, and his friend Mr. Potter." Fudge nodded his head affirmatively. "Yes, yes. Nice to see you Mr. Malfoy. And you Harry! How are you?" Harry mentally rolled his eyes, 'idiot. Remind me again why you haven't killed him.'AN: this is all I can do for now, but I hope to upload more soon….. Sorry to the loyal fans that this took so long, I've not been able to write Harry Potter fanfiction lately, mainly sticking to Hetalia….


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any other ideas belonging to any other author, be they published, or on . I do not own a laptop. I do not own an iPod touch. I do not own my own house. I do not own… I do not own anything important.

**AN:** after much wait here it is. No haters allowed!

**The Dark Lords**

The Day after Christmas was always one filled with joy. You had just received many gifts the day before and you had an excuse to not be in school. However, the only emotion Harry was currently feeling was annoyance.

"Why the hell didn't he just send someone yesterday?" Harry asked Tom as he sat down on one of the armchairs in the Malfoy's living room.

"Because he's a right old bastard." Came Ginny's reply as she walked into the room. She was dressed in a light yellow dress robe and her hair was wrapped in a tight bun on the top of her head, with her bangs hanging lose, framing her face.

"What's with the outfits?" Harry asked as Ginny sat down next to him and the rest of the group filled in, all formally dressed.

Rolling his eyes Draco sat down on the couch across from Harry. "The minister is arriving today. We want to look presentable."

Harry laughed, "He wouldn't care if you were dressed in a diaper and bib. He only cares about your money and Dumble's lackey only cares about my well-being. I highly doubt either of them would care about what your wearing."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully, "Does that mean I can go change?"

The occupants of the room laughed, all except for Pansy, who pouted. "But I put so much work into that outfit!" she cried

Harry laughed, "Oh common Pan. You can have a go at her later. Besides you're all going to have to change anyways."

"Whys that?" Blaise asked looking confused along with the rest of the rooms occupants

"Because until the flaming chicken member and dessert food get here, we're gonna be dueling."

"Why would we do that?" Pansy asked

Harry shrugged "Bored. Ran out of things to do and pranks to play. So I thought we might as well have some fun throwing curses at one another."

Ginny laughed "Only you would find fun in that! But I'm in! Just let me go change out of this hideous- I mean stunning out fit."

Pansy scowled as everyone laughed at the red heads antics as Ginny skipped away to change.

"Where would we be dueling anyways?" Draco said, "I don't believe father would approve."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just leave that to me, you five just go and get changed."

** FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA**

"Lusius." Harry said, standing in the entrance to the man's study.

"Yes?" he said looking up from the report he had been filling in for his Master, who was peering over his shoulder and checking over what his top Death Eater was writing (rather, he was pointing out every single mistake and loudly demanding that he fix it or start over… my friends do this a lot…. Can you tell XP)

"I just whished to inform you that we would be out in the gardens, and asking if you could inform us when the minister arrives."

Lusius blinked in surprise but nodded his head, "I shall let him know."

Tom looked over at Harry "May I ask why you are having dueling practice right before the head of the Ministry of Magic is to arrive?"

Harry shrugged "Bored?"

Tom groaned as the rest of the room laughed "And you could think of nothing better to do?"

Harry shrugged again "I don't know. Is there?"

Ginny laughed "Sure there are Harry! How about we go shopping?"

Harry's eyes widened drastically "No! Anything but that!" he cried in horror

Pansy raised an eyebrow "You don't like shopping?"

Ginny and Tom glanced at each other and simultaneously burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Shopping and Harry don't mix." Ginny said in between her kaughs "He always manages to get the wrong stuff, the wrong size, get mobbed by a crowd of people, or all three."

Harry scowled as everyone but Lusius laughed. "It's not my damn fault every damn girl in the wizarding world wants be to be his future husband!"

The room just burst out into fresh laughter and Harry's scowl deepened.

"Harry, we are going to take you shopping this week, and there is nothing you can say about it." Pansy said hugging Harry around his neck with a smirk upon her face.

"Help?" Harry said, looking over at Tom, pleadingly

"Oh come now Harry! We both know you can't keep a slytherin from its prey- I mean friends." Tom said with a smirk.

Suddenly a house elf popped into the room. "Master, the Minister has arrived and is asking for you."

Pansy smirked, "Aww, that's too bad. We didn't get a chance to duel… Oh well, I guess we'll have to go shopping instead."

Harry scowled again and marched out of the room to the laughter of his friends.

**DEAR MERLIN IT'S AN AMAZINGFUL PAGE BREAK!**

"Minister." Luicus said walking into the receiving room, shaking hands with him. "How good it is to see you again."

Fudge smiled nervously, "And you. I trust you are well."

"Very much so. I am sure you remember my son, Draco, and his friend Mr. Potter."

Fudge nodded his head affirmatively. "Yes, yes. Nice to see you Mr. Malfoy. And you Harry! How are you?"

Harry mentally rolled his eyes, 'idiot. Remind me again why you haven't killed him.'

AN: this is all I can do for now, but I hope to upload more soon….. Sorry to the loyal fans that this took so long, I've not been able to write Harry Potter fanfiction lately, mainly sticking to Hetalia….


	17. Sorry

SORRY! but from this point on The Dark Lords is being discontinued…. Sorry.


End file.
